1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device and a process for determination of the straightness on hollow cylindrical and/or hollow conical bodies, or also for the determination of the three-dimensional orientation (in azimuth and elevation) of several hollow cylindrical or hollow conical bodies relative to one another. The invention is also suited to determination of the orientation or straightness of hollow cylindrical sectors or partial surfaces. These bodies or partial surfaces can be found, for example, on plain bearing half liners, on turbine housings, or on ships.
2. Description of Related Art
A known device for determining the alignment of hollow cylindrical bodies is described in European Patent No. EP 0 543 971 and its counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,491. In it, a transmission device for sending a laser beam is mounted stationary relative to its surface. The light beam is emitted in the axial direction of the hollow cylinder. A respective sensor for detection of the light beam is turned in diverse positions along the hollow cylinder axis around exactly the latter, therefore in the tangential direction of the hollow cylinder or a partial surface thereof. Details of the device and the pertinent process can be found in the aforementioned patents. The transmission device should not be pushed or displaced during the measurement.
Another device for determining the alignment of hollow cylindrical bodies relative to a three-dimensional stationary reference axis is known from published German Patent Application DE 199 47 292 and its counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,533. However, precision-operating devices of this type are, at present, comparatively expensive. Moreover, these devices can only determine the angular orientation of hollow cylinders relative to reference directions, but not the pertinent translational offset amounts.
Another device for determining the alignment of hollow cylindrical bodies relative to a reference surface which is stationary in space is known from DE 199 43 502 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,946. This device is intended for completely hollow cylindrical surfaces and requires a receiving surface which is mounted outside of these hollow cylindrical surfaces.